Today, central processor and motherboard manufacturers typically equip their hardware to display bit maps in conjunction with a basic input/output system (BIOS) hoot screen, during a hoot-up period. However, such hit maps have been limited to static images of a manufacturer's trademark, etc. Further, such bit maps have typically been hard-coded in read-only memory, thus precluding any sort of configurability.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.
A system, method, and computer program product are provided for outputting content during a boot-up period. In use, content is independently processed, utilizing a graphics processor. During a boot-up period, such content is outputted.